


11/octubre/2018 - Mi héroe.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confesiones, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Free! - Freeform, Haru - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, día 11, fictober18, makoharu - Freeform, superheroe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día once del fictober con el prompt "Superhéroe"





	11/octubre/2018 - Mi héroe.

Makoto sigue con ese tema de que yo soy el héroe de muchas personas, y la verdad por más que lo pienso, no siento que haya hecho cosas realmente extraordinarias como para ser apreciado de esa manera.

Sin embargo, él sí que ha hecho cosas extraordinarias por mí y puedo considerarlo como un héroe o más que eso. Makoto no se da cuenta de la gran influencia que tiene en mí; que los peores momentos de mi vida han tenido que ver con la amenaza de perderlo, claro que sé que él nunca ha intentado con toda la intención ponerme en estas situaciones, y tampoco es mi idea decirlo porque suele ser muy aprehensivo y no quiero hacerlo sentir mal.

Puedo enumerar múltiples sucesos en los que él me ha salvado de varias maneras, pero me parece que el más significativo ha sido aquella vez que me orilló a plantearme seriamente mi futuro. Estaba perdido en mis ideas y las ideas de los demás, que injustamente los taché de entrometidos cuando lo único que querían era mi bienestar, pero Makoto… ah Makoto, él dio un paso adelante y decidió su futuro, no esperó a tomar mi parecer o siquiera comentarlo, decidió por sí mismo que era lo mejor para él. A un principio me enojó pero luego me sentí triste y ansioso. ¿Qué significaba dejar ir a Makoto?

Entonces él, en vez de continuar caminando para alcanzar sus metas, se preocupó por mí e indirectamente me mandó a un viaje que marcaría mi destino. Rin se dio cuenta de mi estado, pues era más que evidente que el distanciamiento y la inminente partida de mi mejor amigo me tenían mal. Fue en Australia donde decidí qué camino tomar, pero fue Makoto el faro guía que me llevó hasta la orilla de la playa donde debía descansar. Regresar y ver que él solo tenía consideraciones y cariño, me terminó por desarmar e ir tras lo que quería; me refiero a la natación y a él.

Makoto me rescató de mi letargo, de mi miedo a ser encasillado, de las dudas y temores por el futuro que a mi parecer se veía tan negro. Makoto siempre Makoto, y su maravilloso poder de hacer que todo sea mejor y que mi espíritu se fortalezca. Él es el verdadero héroe.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los días anteriores...
> 
> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03, 06, 07, 09](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)  
> [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04, 05, 08, 10](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
